


don’t let me down

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Life, Morning Routines, Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “You look handsome,” Sansa smiles at him.“I can’t find my belts,” he tells her.“Isthatwhat you meant? I couldn’t understand what you meant the others times you yelled at me,” Sansa says.Jon ignores the sarcasm and he steps out of the bathroom into the hallway so he can spread his arms out.“I didn’t yell at you. Well?” He then asks and Sansa takes a moment to truly look him over.





	don’t let me down

…

 

“Sansa! Where are all of my belts?!” Jon’s shout comes from upstairs.

 

Sansa is sitting in a chair at the kitchen table with Max in his highchair in front of her and she is feeding him from the jar of mashed bananas. “Did you check the back of the closet door?” Sansa calls back to him.

 

Hearing running steps on the stairs, Sansa turns her head to see Brandon leaping over the bottom two and then racing down the hall into the kitchen. Sansa does her best to neither smile nor roll her eyes. No matter how many shirts he owns or how many she buys him, Brandon insists on wearing his navy blue _Snow Construction_ hooded sweatshirt nearly every day.

 

She rarely makes comment about it though. Brandon is nine and is always trying to show his growing independence – and though Sansa _hates_ the idea of her baby Brandon wanting to make more decisions on his own and not need her as much anymore – she knows that telling him what to wear is just a headache that neither she nor Jon want to give themselves.

 

“Morning, mom,” Brandon says, slightly out of breath, and leans in, giving Sansa a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good morning, sweetling,” Sansa smiles at him.

 

Brandon drops his book bag on the floor in the laundry room and then comes back out into the kitchen. Sansa gives Max a smile as she feeds him another spoonful of bananas and wipes at his chin with his bib. She hopes that it’s not too obvious that she’s watching Brandon from the corner of her eye. Another sign of his growing independence is he insists on getting his own breakfast together in the mornings now.

 

She watches as he takes his plastic bowl from the long cabinet where they keep it since he can’t reach the other bowls up in one of the other cabinets and he then goes to the pantry for the box of Chex cereal. He knows the rules and no sugary cereals on the weekdays before school.

 

“The fresh blueberries and strawberries are in the refrigerator,” Sansa speaks up.

 

Brandon nods and goes to get the fresh blueberries along with the gallon of milk.

 

“Done, mama!”

 

Sansa turns her head to look to the twins – five years old already – sitting in their chairs at the table. George has finished his bowl of oatmeal, his spoon still in his fist, and he raises it above his head as if he’s just won a marathon and is hoisting his trophy.

 

Sansa smiles and leaning forward, she makes sure that his bowl is, in fact, empty and she then looks to Eleanor, who, after one more bite, empties her bowl as well.

 

“Good job, both of you,” she smiles proudly at them and they both beam in return. “Go on and brush your teeth, but first, carry your bowls to the sink.”

 

Both hurry to do just that.

 

“And really brush your teeth, George,” Sansa adds as the twins race from the kitchen, down the hallway to the stairs. “Jon, the twins have to brush their teeth!” She calls up to her husband.

 

“I still can’t find my belts!” Jon shouts down to her.

 

Sansa sighs. “I’ll be right there!” She then looks to Max and shakes her head as she feeds him the remaining banana mash from the jar. “Your daddy would lose his head,” she tells the six-month-old and she hears Brandon snort with laughter at the counter at that as he carefully fills his cereal bowl and Max smiles around his spoon.

 

Brandon begins walking slowly to the table, holding his bowl with both hands, and he has filled it too high with milk, some splashing over the sides and dripping onto the floor, but Ghost is there to help, lapping it up as he follows behind.

 

Sansa stands up to rinse the oatmeal bowls out and put them in the dishwasher and then hand washes Max’s spoon before setting it in the rack on the counter to dry. After rinsing out and then depositing the glass baby food jar in the recycle bin in the garage, she comes back into the kitchen. She lifts Max from his high chair, wiping at his face with the bib again, while checking to see that Brandon is eating his breakfast.

 

 “Come upstairs to brush your teeth when you’re done,” Sansa tells him and Brandon nods his head, his mouth too full at the moment to answer.

 

Carrying Max in her arms, Sansa then heads up the stairs. In the children’s bathroom at the top of the stairs, standing on their stool, George and Eleanor are both brushing their teeth, Jon standing behind them to watch. It should have been no surprise to them, but it was a lesson they learned anyway that George has to be watched after being told to brush his teeth. Otherwise, he will swish his mouth with the bubble gum _Hubba Bubba Hotel_ mouthwash and think that that’s good enough.

 

Jon turns his head as soon as he sees her coming up the stairs.

 

“You look handsome,” Sansa smiles at him.

 

“I can’t find my belts,” he tells her.

 

“Is _that_ what you meant? I couldn’t understand what you meant the others times you yelled at me,” Sansa says.

 

Jon ignores the sarcasm and he steps out of the bathroom into the hallway so he can spread his arms out.

 

“I didn’t yell at you. Well?” He then asks and Sansa takes a moment to truly look him over.

 

As promised when he signed a partnership with Baratheon Projects, the brothers, Robert and Stannis, leave Jon to run Snow Construction as he sees fit without their interference. They have a conference call once a week to discuss job bids and ongoing projects and to just touch base with one another. But twice a year, either Robert or Stannis will fly to the North to see Jon in person and to see how things are going.

 

Jon is only a nervous wreck when Stannis – and not his much more relaxed brother – makes the trip and today, Stannis is coming.

 

“You look very handsome,” Sansa smiles, not really having to look at him to know that, but she does anyway because he wants her to.

 

He’s wearing grey slacks and a black button-down shirt, tucked in.

 

Jon looks a bit relieved from her answer.

 

“Do you need a belt?” Sansa then wonders. “You look dressed up enough without looking… _stuffy_. Without a belt, it makes you look relaxed.”

 

“It’s Stannis. I have to wear a belt,” Jon insists. “What about my hair? Down or back?”

 

“Down!” Eleanor exclaims through a mouthful of toothpaste.

 

Jon smiles as does Sansa.

 

“You heard her,” Sansa smiles, almost laughing.

 

At just five, Eleanor has begun to show an interest in hair. She is always braiding the hair of her dolls, combing her stuffed animals’ furs, practicing braids on Sansa’s hair and on her little sister as well. She even gives braids to Jon when the family is all sitting in the family room for Snow family movie night.

 

“Alright,” Jon takes a deep breath. “Belt?”

 

Sansa passes Max off into Jon’s arms. “I have no idea why they wouldn’t be where they always are…” she begins to turn towards her and Jon’s bedroom, but stops when she hears two-year-old Julia – now awake – calling for Sansa.

 

“Mama!” Julia still sleeps in a crib and will be getting a “big girl” bed when she turns three.

 

“I got her,” Jon says, shifting Max to one arm.

 

As he heads into the bedroom the girls share, Sansa turns, again, towards her and Jon’s bedroom just as Brandon begins making his way up the stairs.

 

“Do you know where your dad’s belts are?” She asks though why he would know, she’s not sure, but there’s no harm in asking. The kids are always coming up with one game or another and maybe they were playing in hers and Jon’s walk-in closet.

 

“Nope,” Brandon shakes his head, popping the “p”. “He can borrow mine if he wants,” he then offers.

 

Sansa can’t stop the laughter bubbling in her throat at the idea of Jon meeting Stannis Baratheon later this morning, wearing a belt with the Beatles’ faces printed on it. Brandon bursts into a grin, obviously imagining the same thing.

 

“Sansa!” Jon suddenly exclaims, sounding panicked.

 

“What is it?” Sansa is already taking a step towards the bedroom when Jon rushes out, Max in one arm and now Julia in the other, Lady following behind.

 

Eleanor has inherited Sansa’s cooper hair, but Julia’s is black and curly just like Jon’s and it currently looks like a mop on her head. Sansa can’t help, but reach out and start trying to tame it down again.

 

“Tell your mama what you just told me,” Jon tells their youngest daughter. “Where are my belts?”

 

“Sand,” Julia replies.

 

“Sand?” Sansa’s brow furrows.

 

“And why did you bury my belts in the sandbox?” Jon asks.

 

“Snakes.”

 

“Ohhhh,” Sansa nods, now understanding.

 

They had watched _Indiana Jones_ the other night and apparently, their daughter might have been on the lookout for her own snakes. Sansa will have to call Arya later today. Arya had been babysitting yesterday afternoon and it’s obvious that Julia had done this on her watch; maybe even with her aunt’s encouragement.

 

“Don’t you dare smile, Sansa. This is serious,” Jon says, but him telling her to not smile, of course Sansa is going to want to do just that. But for his benefit, she purses her lips together to do her best to keep from one breaking out – at least in his presence.

 

“Not _that_ serious,” she assures her husband. “I have the day off today so it’s not like I have anywhere I have to be and you’re already dressed. I will go look for the belts in the sandbox.”

 

“No,” Jon instantly refuses with a shake of his head. He bends down and sets Julia on her feet and then passes Max back into Sansa’s arms.

 

He looks into the bathroom. Brandon is now brushing his teeth, Eleanor is wiping her mouth clean of lingering toothpaste with a tissue and George is swishing mouthwash. He then pokes his head into Brandon’s room to see the time on the digital clock.

 

“Alright! We have eight minutes before I have to drive you kids to school so we have seven minutes. The first one to find a _black_ belt for me to wear in the sandbox in the backyard, I’m buying you a candy bar,” Jon tells all of them.

 

Brandon, Eleanor and George all stop what they’re doing to look at him; not quite believing what he’s just said. It’s not like Jon and Sansa never give their kids sugar, but during the week, they are much more strict about sweets and sugar consumption. A candy bar on a Wednesday is _unheard_ of in the Snow house.

 

“Seven minutes. Black belt. Go!” Jon tells them.

 

Brandon and George both spit in the sink at the same time and then without rinsing his mouth out, Brandon drops his toothbrush on the counter and takes off running, George right behind him. Eleanor pauses only to toss the tissue in the garbage can before she’s after her brothers.

 

“Be careful!” Sansa yells as Ghost, who had just come upstairs to join them all, and Lady run off after them and she’s imagining a rolling pile of kids and dogs tripping on the stairs. “Couldn’t you have told them that when we were all downstairs?” She asks Jon.

 

“No time,” Jon shakes his head. He leans in and kisses the corner of her jaw; the corner that always makes her shiver. “I now see why you insisted on having so many kids.”

 

“ _Me_?” Sansa looks at him with an open mouth.

 

Jon just grins. “With so many kids, we can get stuff done.”

 

Julia is at the top of the stairs, holding onto the bannister, and she begins taking the steps down one at a time, wanting to be with her brothers and sister, as always, and do everything they do. Jon goes to her and swoops her up in his arms, the little girl laughing as Jon begins heading down the stairs, telling her that his belts are not a toy and he’ll buy her a rubber snake from the store if she wants.

 

Sansa can’t help, but smile as she looks to Max in her arms. The baby looks at her and returns the smile with his own gummy one and she leans in, kissing his cheek.

 

“Want to go dig in the sand, too?” She then asks and though he doesn’t understand, Max smiles at her. With a laugh, she kisses his cheek again and then heads down the stairs, following after her family.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!! (I've been missing this world. A lot.)


End file.
